Nothing to Regret
by TwistedLoveGame
Summary: Can he beet the player at his own game? Will he realize what he has? Can they make it through the bumps in the road


"Get your lying ass out of my house!!" I was so angry. I can't believe she would do this to me. After everything we went through. Everything I did for her I just couldn't accept that my own sister would sleep with my ex boyfriend. Who would even want to be with James he was such an ass. "Just get out. I can't do this right now."

"I'm really sorry Emmy. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you I swear." I knew she didn't but she knew how I was when it came to exes especially him. I mean he was so crude and nasty. Seriously what kind of man didn't clean under his finger nails.

"I know Tori. I'm just confused. I'm going to go out for a while probably to the bar. I might be home. I might not. Just don't bring James over here, please?" She owed me at least that. After this little stunt she just plain ass owed me.

"Sure Emmy, do I still have to leave?" I could tell she was about to cry and I felt like shit. I had no idea why I lashed out. I just didn't want her hurt.

"Of course not sis. You can stay as long as you want." I pulled her close to me and gave her a quick kiss and hug before grabbing my wallet and keys then leaving.

I drove all the way across town to the new dance club/bar. I loved the place. My friend and shopping partner Rosalie owned it. She also owned a garage outside of town. My car was there right now. This is why I had my motorcycle. As I walked in I waved at the bodyguard and had him lead me over to Rosalie and Leah. As we approached we could here just the end of there conversation.

"Because Rosalie I love you. That's why I don't want to watch you with other girls. I thought you felt the same. I thought we had a connection." I stopped as I heard Leah's voice. I had never heard her so vulnerable. I felt so bad for her.

"I told you I wouldn't commit to anyone. Especially the women who only wants my body." The venom that came off her tongue caused even me to wince. Before I caught the movement so I could stop it, Leah's hand came up and connected with Rosalie's prettied up face.

"Fuck you! I don't have to deal with this. You know that's not true. I have loved you for 6 god damn years. I'm done with this. Goodbye ." She might have well just slapped her twice. I notice Rose wince and when she went to reach for Leah it was to late. She ran to her brother Seth and his boyfriend Edward telling them she wanted to go.

"No." I heard the whisper before I was grabbed by a sobbing girl who just realized the truth. I knew Rosie was new at this but she shouldn't have said that.

"Rosie, why would you say that? You know she cares about you. She has since you sat next to her our freshman year." She knew I was right but her next sentence shocked me the most.

"Can you take me to her house? I love her to Emmy. I can't live without her. I really screwed up. Please just take me to her. She needs to know." She looked into my eyes I believed her. I knew she was ready to move on and be happy. And right now she needed me to do this for her.

"Okay Rosie. Let's go." So much for relaxing. I was such a good friend that instead of getting some tonight with a young piece of ass I was going to take my friend to her girl's house. Wonderful, I swear if they didn't get back together I would start cussing up a storm.

When we arrived at her house she told me to wait by the bike and took off upstairs. Telling me that I just needed to wait till she got back then we would leave. So I leaned against the side of my bike and lit up cigarette thinking about the events of tonight run through my head. I couldn't began to think how I had made it out tonight with my brain still all together. As I stood there lost in thought I felt a nudge to my shoulder, turning to my left I had to tilt my head a little to look at the beauty with gorgeous eyes and hair.

"Hey I'm Jacob. Rose told me to come tell you that you could leave now. She and Leah are going to work things out." Yeah in other words Mr. Fuck-Me was basically telling that my friends were getting busy on the bed…..or couch.

"Emmett. Thanks." As I hopped on my bike I went to pull on my helmet when I felt a weight behind me. Turning I looked at the dark stranger who had started to wrap his arms around me. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a ride. Can you take me to Rose's bar? She said you were going to watch it for her anyway?" The last sentence came out as a question even though I knew I was going to have to anyway. Nodding my head I turned back around, put on my helmet, and took off down the road.

I didn't know what was up but I felt like there was an electric shock going up my spine. I knew it was weird but I felt like he was breathing on my neck and if I was being truthful, I liked it. I was getting so hard from his warm breath fanning over the back of my neck. I was so glad we only had one more stop. As I pulled up to the last light I felt his hands slide down from the front of my chest to my thighs. His hands felt so warm. He slid them up and just when he was about to touch my head. We stopped in front of the club; he jumped off and ran inside.

"Bye Emmett! It was nice meeting you."

"Well fuck." I got off my bike, passed the keys to Jim for him to park it, and went inside the club to the VIP room. When I walked in I noticed some people. First there was Jasper and Edward who were in the corner making out and looking about ready to have sex. Then there was Alice and Bella who had there tongues on the others. Finally when I turned around to walk out I saw something that pissed me out to no end. There on my fucking chair was Tyler and Jacob. And I'll be damned if he wasn't smirking at me every time that damn boy ran his tongue over his beautiful gorgeous neck.

So what do I do? I grab the nearest boy, who just happened to be Mike, and crash my lips to his cause him to moan and me to fake it. I looked into Jacobs eye's across the room and saw him glaring into Mikes back. I knew he did that shit on purpose so I grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him to my burning erection. Take that Jacob. But when I looked back up I saw Jacob storming over to me with death in his eyes. I roll my eyes at this and right before he can reach me I pull Mike to the dance floor so I can make his night. We dance at least ten minutes before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around expecting my beautiful Indian boy with lovely eyes but instead I meet the concerned face of Edward and Jim.

"What happened now?" As I was talking them I notice Mike scurry off with Tyler by his side. It was sort of a cute relationship they had going on.

"Someone stole your bike. He told me to tell you if you could find him he would give it to you." That fucking bastard. Not only did he take my bike but he's having them give me secret sec messages.

I walked out of the club and whistled for a cab. By the time one pulled over I was beyond pissed, how could he touch my baby like that? I was going to kill him. But first he was going to give it to me. He and the bike would be mine before the night was over. And I would make sure of it. I gave the cabbie the address and he took off. On the way I thought of plenty of places I would look but then one hit me.

We pulled up at the house; I threw a couple twenties at him, told him to wait and hopped out. I sprinted up the drive way till I came to the door; I knocked and waited before the door was thrown open.

"What the hell Emmett?" There stood Rose wrapped in a sheet with Leah standing behind her in a towel.

"Not now Rosie. Leah I need Jakes address please." I knew it was weird that I was asking for this but I needed to know. I needed my bike back.

Before she answered I saw a look cross her face. Almost like she what Jake was doing and didn't want me near him but right now I just wanted to be as close as possible. "9269 La Push Street. But Emmett--". I didn't hear anything else as I sprinted out of there door stoop and out to the cab waiting by the curb. Hopping him I gave him a new address and I was off to get my baby. I just hope he didn't do anything stupid to it. It took a while to get there but when we finally did I gave the cabby his last pay for the night and he pulled away.

I slowly walked up to the door and just stood for second before walking in. The house was amazing. I had never seen so many beautiful pictures in my life. I was in such a shock I jumped when I heard his deep rumbling laugh from behind me. Spinning around to face him I didn't realize how close he actually was. I took a step back and looked up into his eyes, unable to avoid them anymore.

"Can I have the keys to my bike?" I stared deeply into his eyes hoping that my puppy face would break him like it did everyone else.

"If you can find them." He breathed out leaning a little closer to me.

"And were would they be?" I knew I had him but what he said to me next had me wanting to attack him. And trust me when I tell you it wasn't cause I wanted to kill him.

"On the end of my dick." By now he had his head resting on my shoulder and was breathing deeply almost like a panting sound. But as hot as that sentence was it didn't make any sense.

"How can it possible be there?" I really wanted to know.

"There hanging on my piercing." Holy fucking shit mother of God. I think I just died. I think I just died and went to heaven. Dear lord.

"Oh Fuck." I breathed and before I could stop myself I put the first couple inches of my fingers in his pants before taking them out and turning him so his back was against my chest. I was going to go slow but right now I just wanted to get out of here before I did something stupid. I took my right hand and slowly slid it down his chest and into his pants. I meant for it to be on the outside of his underwear but as it turns out he wasn't wearing any. So I gripped his pulsing organ in my hand and slid my fingers down till they were met with the medal that was inserted through his head. I slowly messaged as I worked my key ring off it. His moans grew louder and his whimpers became more prompt to my ears. I was in heaven so the next thing I was going to do was not only going to kill him but me.

I jerked my hands out of his pants and took off out of his house like a bat out of hell. When I reached the bike I hopped on and took off towards my house but stopped abruptly when I realized what I had just done. I turned my bike around and took off back to his house when I got there the door was open but no one was downstairs so I headed upstairs. I started to open different doors finally I opened one and found Jacob setting there looking dejected on his bed, but when he heard the door open his headshot up.

"What do you want?" I could hear the confusion; sadness, anger, and shock in his voice that made me ache from what I did.

"I'm sorry I did that. I just was afraid that you would get mad or fell kind of disrespected if I did anything else. I was just shocked when we were…..you know." I felt like a little kid talking to his parents I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"Emmett did it honestly sound like I was complaining?" I knew it was a ritorical question but I felt the need to shake my head. "So why freak about it? Come here." I walked over to him and stood in front of him as he scooted to the end of the bed, his mouth right next to my aching hard on. "May I?" I knew what he wanted and at the moment I couldn't say no. I nodded my head let the rest unfold.

He slowly dragged his hands up thighs before bringing them to rest on my button to my jeans. He undid it and brought his other hand to the zipper, painfully bringing it down, and then sliding my jeans and underwear to the floor. Lifting up one foot at a time I pulled my legs out of them and kicked them to the side along with my shoes. As he slowly stood up he raked his hands up my stomach to pull my shirt off. When I was finally stripped down he slid back on the bed and raked his eyes over my whole body causing a shiver to run through my body and sending what was left of the blood in my body straight to my dick which was starting to turn purple from the pressure on it.

He started to notice my discomfort and he reached forward. As soon as his hand touched my skin I felt a heat flash run through my body and I let out a hiss of appreciation. I had never been so relieved in my life. He started to move his hand up and down on me before bringing his hand to the slit on my head and rubbing the pre-cum there around my head and back down my aching shaft. Feeling like I could sing I released a moan and started to whimper. I knew the first time that I wouldn't last long but when I got him inside me I would feel so alive. I just knew I would want to last forever.

I felt him remove me from his mouth and I gave out a grunt of protest but he just kept on messaging me and bringing me closer and closer. I looked down and saw him stick two fingers in his mouth before he started to suck on them bringing another whimper out of me. I would say I sounded like a girl but right now I fucking felt amazing. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back just enjoying what he was giving me. But then I felt it. He spread me open and took those two gorgeous fingers he just had in his mouth and began to slowly pull them in and out of me. I felt like I was in heaven. Like I couldn't feel any better then this. I felt his nimble fingers graze my pleasure spot and I like out the loudest fuck. I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard it. I grabbed his head as soon as he took me back in his mouths and began to move with him.

"Oh fuck Jake baby that's so good. Keep going. Oh yeah baby. Oh god Jake!!!!" I let out a throaty moan as I released into his mouth. I came so much that it surprised me he could swallow it all. I just kept letting it out and by the time I stopped I was a little dizzy and standing on wobbly legs.

"Did you like that baby?" I could hear the smirk in his voice but still couldn't care; I was on cloud nine drinking fucking vodka. So I nodded my head and looked in his eyes.

He stood up and turned us so he was standing were I was and pushed me on the bed. He slowly crawled up my body before laying his full weight on me. But he only stayed there for a moment before getting up and straddling my lap. He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. I moved my hands down to his waist and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he pulled them down and kicked them to the floor.

"Are you ready for me Emmett? Cause I just want to stick myself so far into you that no one will ever fill you the same way." I whimpered at the image he just put into my head and gave out a breath yes.

I felt him preparing me. He had lubed up his fingers and was sticking them in and out of me. Just so I could watch he brought his hand up to his mouth, spit in it, and rubbed it on his engorged cock. I quivered at the thought of him filling him.

"1……2……..3!!!" He entered me and I had never felt better. I just sort of stayed still then he started rocking slowly at first but then picked up pace. "Oh God Emmett! You're so tight. Flex for me baby do it please." I tightened every muscle in my body and watched as he picked up speed once again. He threw my legs over his shoulders and the new angel caused him to pound against my man g-spot. I felt like I could fly. "I'm so close Em. Come with me." I felt it. He released himself into me and I came all over him. I pulled his lips to mine and we kissed out our orgasm together.

When we finally relaxed I let him go and he slipped out of me, rolling onto his back. I turned over and snuggled into his side feeling sleep fast on the approach. I looked up at him and he had this weird look in his eyes but before I could ask him about it he was asleep. So I snuggled up closer and let sleep over take my body.

~~~~Next Morning~~~~

I woke slowly to the sound of water running and assumed Jacob was in the bathroom taking a shower so I got up and put on some clothes before heading down stairs to look for something to drink when I got down there I just decide to grab a glass of water and sit down to wait for him. As it turns I didn't have to wait long. Jacob came trotting down the stairs and stopped when he entered the kitchen and stared at me.

"Your still here?" He really looked confused by this. I had no idea that I was supposed to leave just to make sure he didn't want me to I had to ask.

"Do you want me to leave cause I can? I don't need to stay." I was worried for a second but then he broke into a grin and I felt better.

"I'm glad you understand." Before he could see my smile falter I stood up, walked to the counter grabbed my keys, and left. When I walked out of his door I slammed it behind me.

_How the fuck could he do this? Last night he looked so helpless but really he was just being a conniving little bastard._

Not knowing were to go I drove to Leah's hoping to find Rose there. I just really needed someone right now. I reached up to scratch my cheek because it was getting itchy but when I touched it I could feel moisture on my cheek. I was crying. For the first time in 10 years since my mom died I cried over someone. I drove faster so I could get there sooner. When I finally pulled up to the house I tried to make sure my face looked fine before I went up and knocked the door.

Rose answered the door with a smile before it fell when she saw me. "Oh honey what happened?" I felt the world cave as a fell into her arms and sobbed on her shoulder. She pulled me inside and onto the couch before going and getting a warm washrag. She wiped off my face and pulled me back in her arms. I looked up and saw Leah standing there looking very pissed off.

"Leah?" I didn't know if she was mad at me or that I was interrupting her time with Rose.

"That bastard. What did he do to you Emmy? What happened?" Oh, so it was Jake that she was mad at not me. That's a relief.

"He used me. I went back to his house and he looked so sad and lonely. I didn't want him to be alone. I thought he would be different than other guys." I started crying again and Leah looked at me with sympathy before coming and pulling me in her arms. I felt so safe with them holding me. Like I didn't need anything but them.

I didn't leave there house till around 10 o clock that night. I drove home with everything running through my head but when I got to my house I just didn't want to be there so I went to the club. I felt horrible so I walked in and what I saw was what I needed. A bar. I walked over and ordered a bottle of vodka telling them to put it on Rosalie Hale's tab. I grabbed the bottle and told the bartender to tell ant twinks that Emmett needed someone for the night. When I got up to the VIP room I sat in my chair and waited.

I looked up in time to see a beautiful boy walk in. when I put my hand in the air he came over to me and stood there.

"What's your name?" I asked him. I saw his skin flush a deep pick underneath all that lovely tan color.

"I'm Embry. Who are you?" I knew he was new. Just by that single question. Because I may not be a player but every twink in the area. I was a very popular man in there eyes.

"I'm Emmett." I looked at him and patted my leg. "Would you like to join me?" I saw him blush a little more before he sat on my lap and I pulled him against me and started kissing his neck.

His moans were amazing and so gentle. I knew he was a virgin and I was using him but I needed someone to get over this with. "How old are you?" I breathed into his ear.

"I'm 23. Just turned two days ago." I could tell this was an exciting thing for him.

"Mmmhhmm. Sorry I missed that. You're quite sexy you know." I started messaging his thighs and he spread his legs to me eagerly. I began adding a little pressure. I was actually enjoying myself. Then his pleasant wait was gone. My eyes sprang open to see Jacob standing in front of me holding Embry's arm.

"What the hell were you doing to my cousin?" Holy fucking hell.

"What the hell Jake?! I was enjoying that you know?" Why this was going to be interesting. "Come on Emmett. Lets go." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away but we were stopped when Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Come on Em. I thought you wanted me?" The look on his face made me want to pull him close and promise him the world. But then I realized what he was doing. He didn't want me. He just didn't want to share me.

"No I don't and I never did." I walked away from him with Embry on my arm. When we got downstairs I saw Quil and called him over. I knew I could never use him like I was used but I figured I would introduce him to someone.

"Quil this is my friend Embry and he's new here. Do you think you can show him around?" I saw them both blush before Quil grabbed his hand and pulled him off.

Letting out a sigh I left the bar letting Jim know before pulling away. I was alone which just so happened to be a new thing for me. But when I got home I still felt bad for lying to Jake. But he should have seen that coming after what he said to me. Its not like I deserved that. I went into my house and took a shower. When I got out I dried off, threw on some boxers as I made my way down stairs to grab a beer but on my way to the kitchen I was interrupted by the loud banging at my front door. I had noticed Victoria wasn't here but I knew she wouldn't knock. I had no idea who it was but it wasn't like I was gonna chicken out. I mean I can bench 350. Who could I possible be scared of?

When I opened the door my earlier sentence came to mind and then I realized something. I was afraid of Jacob Black. Not the run and hide scared but the 'I love you so please don't hurt me' scared. And I'll be damned if I didn't want to take twenty steps away from him.

"Can I help you?" I just wanted to get this over with because the longer I was near him the longer I felt like I needed to pull him to me.

"Yes. I'm here for my nephew." He was lying. He came here for something else.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Jake. Now tell me why your really here." I was being demanding. I wanted an answer. I wanted it now.

"Fine. You really want to know." He took a deep breath and then looked up into my eyes. "I missed you. I have no fucking idea what you did to me but I miss you. I have never felt so empty in my life. I need you with me. I'm sorry for what I said you have to believe me." He had the same look in his eyes from earlier but this time it was a little more different.

"No I don't have to believe you. Good night Jake." I started to close the door but he stuck his foot in it. I pushed it closed harder but I just heard a deep intake of breath.

"This isn't the movies, so that really hurts you know." I could here is breath deepening from the pain that was shooting through his foot and up his leg. Not having it in me to hurt him, I released the door and walked away.

I kept going till I felt a hand fall onto my bicep, stopping I just stood there not sure what to do. I heard him whisper something before he spun me around and pulled me to him. I was so close that the heat from him was making it difficult for me to stand still with him and still be dressed. I just wanted to hold him. But before I could voice my opinion he pulled me close and held me in his arms. It wasn't sexually but there was love. It wasn't needy but it was grateful. I really just felt whole and wanted.

"I care about you so much." He whispered in my ear squeezing me tighter.

"I care about you to." I pulled him closer to me and just held him.

~~~6 YEARS LATER~~~

"Jacob Black if you make is miss our babies graduation I'll murder you!" I swear to god my husband was brain dead half the time.

"Hold up babe. I had to find Jessica's present. Its not like you pass kindergarten more then once." As he came down the stairs he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of our house to our car.

"Yeah well I don't want to be late and at the rate you're going we will never make it." He knew I was just kidding and I figured he would tease back.

"Well Mr. Black if you don't behave I'll have to punish you later." I felt my breathing deepen. He knew how hot I got when he called me that. I mean we had been married for 5 years but it still got me going.

Driving to the school, I elevated my breathing and lost the hard on by thinking of Rosalie naked. I mean you walk in on her once and you will be scarred for life. Not that she looks bad but hey I'm gay. Pulling up in front of the school we hopped out and ran in. Five minutes later our little girl stood up with her cute dress and pig tails and skipped on stage. We whistled and clapped till she was off. Then we sat down for the rest of the show.

When it was over she came sprinting towards us.

"Daddy!! Daddy!! Did you see me? Wasn't I pretty??" She was so excited and her little cheeks were flushed from all the running around.

"Of course we did baby." I bent down and pulled her into my arms giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"My little princess that was great. You were so pretty." Jake always had a soft spot for her. When she was first born he would barely leave her bedside. It was cute.

We sat her down and she gave us her reward to look over. We gushed, ooed and awed for her achievement. We were so proud of her. We were so busy doing this we didn't notice the little dark haired boy run up to her.

"Hey Jessica. You looked really pretty up there." His little cheeks turned pink and he looked at her from under his eyelashes.

"Thanks Brady. You were great to." I saw her cheeks turn another color and then he leaned in and kissed it. When he pulled back he blushed more and then gave a quick goodbye before leaving.

I was so shocked by this I didn't notice the look on Jakes face. "There just kids Hun. It will be fine." I tried to reassure him and comfort him but it was to no avail.

"Did you see what he did?" His cheeks flushed and his eyes glowed with anger.

I knew as much as I loved Jake. The next 13 years of my life were going to be hell. And yet I knew that regret was the farthest thing from my mind. Because as crazy as he can be, he has always thought about what was best.

"Listen Princess. Boys are bad. Only Daddy and I are good. Other boys are bad."

Oh god help me now.


End file.
